fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Bacon
Bacon is an ingredient that appears in the various Papa Louie's games. In Papa's Pancakeria/HD/To Go!, Bacon Mix is a batter mixable unlocked with James when the player reaches Rank 14 (Pancakeria)/Rank 55 (Pancakeria HD/To Go!). In Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go!, Bacon is unlocked when the player reaches on Rank 3 (Burgeria HD)/Rank 2 (Burgeria To Go!). Bacons come up in two strips for one set. In Papa's Hot Doggeria/HD/To Go!, Bacon is a topping unlocked with Johnny when the player reaches Rank 30. The badge "Bacon Buddy" is earned when the player serve 30 orders with Bacon. In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!, It is unlocked with Johnny on day 2 of Maple Mornings. In Papa's Donuteria, Bacobites are a holiday-exclusive shaker available during Maple Mornings. It is unlocked on Day 2 of the holiday. In Papa's Pizzeria HD/To Go!, Bacon is a pizza topping unlocked with Utah when the player reaches Rank 2/Johnny when the player reaches Rank 3. In Papa's Cheeseria, Bacon is one of the standard sandwich toppings and Bacobites are one of four pourable toppings in the Fry Station. Both are start toppings. In Papa's Cupcakeria HD, Bacon is a holiday-exclusive topper available during Maple Mornings. It is unlocked on Day 4 of the holiday. In Papa's Taco Mia HD, Bacons or Bacobites are a holiday-exclusive topping available during Maple Mornings. It is unlocked with Ivy when the player reaches Rank 18. In Papa's Sushiria, Bacon is a holiday-exclusive sushi filling and topping available during Maple Mornings. It is unlocked with Johnny when the player reaches Rank 31. In Papa's Wingeria To Go!, Bacon is a holiday-exclusive side available during Maple Mornings. It is unlocked on Day 4 of the holiday. Customers who order this (Pancakeria) *James (Unlocked) *Allan *Foodini *Maggie *Marty *Tony *Johnny (Closer) Customers who order this (Burgeria HD/To Go!) *Chuck *Clair *Cooper *Edna *Georgito *Ivy *James *Marty/Rita *Mitch *Olga *Papa Louie *Tony *Utah *Wendy *Robby (Closer) *Johnny (Closer) Customers who order this (Hot Doggeria) *Johnny (Unlocked) *Alberto *Clair *Edna *Ivy *Lisa *Mary *Robby *Utah *Vicky *Boomer (Closer) Customers who order this (Donuteria) *Cooper *Hugo *James *Johnny *Matt *Hank (Closer) *Quinn (Closer) *Xolo (Closer) Customers who order this (Pizzeria To Go!) *Utah (Unlocked) *Alberto *Boomer *Clover *Cooper *Hacky Zak *Hope *Iggy *Johnny *Lisa *Mary *Matt *Mayor Mallow *Pinch Hitwell *Crystal (Closer) Customers who order this (Cheeseria) Sandwich Topping *Alberto *Allan *Austin *Bertha *Big Pauly *Brody *Chuck *Clair *Clover *Connor *Cooper *Deano *Foodini *Franco *Hacky Zak *Hope *Ivy *Johnny *Lisa *Maggie *Marty *Mitch *Nevada *Nick *Pinch Hitwell *Perri *Rita *Robby *Santa *Taylor *Utah *Willow *Yui *Xandra *Hank (Closer) *Radlynn (Closer) *Quinn (Closer) *Xolo (Closer) Fry Topping *Austin *Bertha *Boomer *Brody *Captain Cori *Chuck *Clair *Cletus *Cooper *Crystal *Franco *Hacky Zak *Ivy *James *Johnny *Kingsley *Lisa *Mitch *Nevada *Nick *Ninjoy *Pinch Hitwell *Rita *Roy *Taylor *Tohru *Utah *Vicky *Yui *Rhonda (Closer) Customers who order this (Cupcakeria HD) *Big Pauly *Cooper *Johnny *Matt *Rhonda (Closer) Customers who order this (Taco Mia HD) *Ivy (Unlocked) *Cooper *Johnny *James *Pinch Hitwell *Robby (Closer) *Akari (Closer) *Rico (Closer) Customers who order this (Sushiria) Filling *Johnny (Unlocked) *Brody *James *Emmlette (Closer) *Xolo (Closer) Topping *Johnny (Unlocked) *Brody *Akari (Closer) Customers who order this (Pancakeria HD) *James (Unlocked) *Allan *Brody *Chuck *Doan *Foodini *Hugo *Maggie *Pinch Hitwell *Tony *Johnny (Closer) Customers who order this (Pizzeria HD) *Johnny (Unlocked) *Alberto *Boomer *Clover *Cooper *Crystal *Hacky Zak *Hope *Iggy *Lisa *Mary *Matt *Mayor Mallow *Pinch Hitwell *Sienna *Utah Customers who order this (Hot Doggeria HD) * Johnny (Unlocked) *Alberto *Boomer *Clair *Deano *Edna *Emmlette *Hacky Zak *Hope *Ivy *Lisa *Mary *Nevada *Rita *Robby *Utah *Vicky *Yui *Whiff (Closer) Customers who order this (Hot Doggeria To Go!) * Johnny (Unlocked) *Alberto *Boomer *Clair *Deano *Edna *Emmlette *Hacky Zak *Hope *Ivy *Nevada *Rita *Robby *Utah *Yui *Whiff (Closer) Customers who order this (Pancakeria To Go!) *James (Unlocked) *Allan *Brody *Chuck *Doan *Foodini *Hugo *Maggie *Pinch Hitwell *Tony *Johnny (Closer) Customers who order this (Papa’s Wingeria To Go!) * Clair * Emmlette * Johnny * Peggy * Rico * Rhonda (Closer) * Professor Fitz (Closer) * Quinn (Closer) * Xandra (Closer) Specials using this ingredient Papa's Cheeseria *BBQ Bacon *Cheesy BLT *Classic Club *Hot Hamwich *Kickin' Chicken *Marbled Mushroom *Meat Lover's *Sunrise Sandwich *Toastwood Turkey Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! *Bacon Buttercream *Belgium Oinker *Farmhouse Stack *Hoggy Hotcakes *Power Tower Papa's Pizzeria HD *Bacon Cheeseburger *Buffalo Grinder *Chicken Club *Meat Amore *Peppered Bacon *The BLT *The Smokehouse Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! * Franken Bacon * Hot Diggity Doge * Italian Tube Steak * Pretzel Paradox Trivia *Johnny loves Bacon, according to his Flipdeck. **He is also the only customer who orders most amount of base items (Pancakes) with Bacon Mix, having four of them in Papa's Pancakeria. **He is also the only Closer to order Bacon Mix in the game. *Maggie is the only female to order Bacon Mix in Papa's Pancakeria. *Nobody in the Romano Family Quartet order Bacon Mix in Papa's Pancakeria. *Utah is the customer who orders the most amount of Bacon, having two pairs of it in Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go! Posters Category:Ingredients Category:Holiday Ingredients Category:Maple Mornings Category:Papa's Pancakeria Mixables Category:Papa's Burgeria HD Toppings Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Toppings Category:Papa's Burgeria To Go! Toppings Category:Papa's Donuteria Shakers Category:Papa's Pizzeria To Go! Toppings Category:Papa's Cheeseria Toppings Category:Papa's Cheeseria Side Toppings Category:Papa's Cupcakeria HD Toppings Category:Papa's Taco Mia HD Toppings Category:Papa's Sushiria Fillings Category:Papa's Sushiria Toppings Category:Papa's Pancakeria HD Mixables Category:Papa's Pizzeria HD Toppings Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Toppings Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Toppings Bacon Category:Papa's Wingeria To Go! Sides